Pocket Dimension AU
by HiroLemonFan
Summary: Ever wonder what Duel Monsters do in between duels? Find out in these series of oneshots featuring the monsters from Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey's individual decks. Requests are accepted.
1. The Deck Master Choosing Ceremony

All of Yugi's monster cards had gathered at the waiting area. Dark Magician Girl had stood in front of everyone on a podium. Once she was certain everyone was present, she spoke into the microphone.

"Okay everyone," Dark Magician Girl said. "We must select one courageous monster for the honor of representing the Deck Master of this duel. Now I know everyone is concerned about these new rules, so it would be best to select the Deck Master through a random procedure."

In a flash of light, a Magical Hat appeared next to Dark Magician Girl. With a bit of hesitation, she reached into the Magical Hat and drew out a piece of paper. Upon seeing the name that was written on the paper, she let out a small gasp. Looking at the crowd, she had no choice but to reveal the name of the monster.

"D-Dark Magician."

This didn't surprise anyone. Dark Magician was Yugi's ace, so it seemed natural that he would be the Deck Master.

"Very well," Dark Magician said, sounding as stoic as ever. "I will do my best to assist Yugi in this duel."

But just as Dark Magician stepped forward, a flash of brown peaked out from the crowd. It was Kuriboh!

["Dark Magician!"] Kuriboh chirped. ["Dark Magician!"]

"It is okay," Mystical Elf said, placing her hand on Kuriboh's back. "It is for the best. Dark Magician will serve as a capable Deck Master."

But Kuriboh wouldn't allow it! He could see the pained look in Dark Magician Girl, and he couldn't stand seeing her so sad! ["I volunteer as Deck Master!"] he chirped.

Now that shocked the other monsters. Dark Magician walked over to Kuriboh. "Are you mad?!" the spellcaster asked, sounding half-angry and half-concerned. "You have fewer attack and defense points than me! You'll get crushed out there!"

["Trust me on this one,"] Kuriboh chirped. ["I can tell that Yugi needs my help. You'll be safer in the deck with everyone else."]

"Then I wish you best of luck, good friend," Dark Magician said, allowing Kuriboh to float over to the podium.

"Okay Kuriboh," Dark Magician Girl said, sounding happier than before. "You will be Yugi's Deck Master. Can you handle this task?"

["Count on me, Dark Magician Girl!"] Kuriboh chirped. And with that, he transported himself outside the deck.

* * *

"Kuriboh?"

"Interesting choice."

"Hold on! I didn't choose him."

"Kuri kuri!"

"Sorry. The rules state once a Deck Master is chosen, it cannot be changed."

"Great."

"Kuri kuri! Kuri!"

"I didn't choose you. But now, we must win this together."

"Kuri! Kuri kuri!"

"Kuriboh is now my Deck Master!"

"Kuri!"

"Suit yourself."


	2. The Stupidest Idea

All was quiet in the waiting room. Flame Swordsman was sitting patiently. Since Red-Eyes Black Dragon was currently living in Yugi's deck, he did miss the black-scaled dragon's company.

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of light. When the light died down, the monsters Joey had used in the duel had returned…except they looked tired and worn-out.

"Welcome back, my friends," Flame Swordsman said. "How was the duel?"

"We lost," Battle Warrior said.

"That's absurd!" Flame Swordsman said. "You should have won thanks to the combined strength of Baby Dragon and Time Wizard!"

"We nearly won," Swordsman of Landstar said bitterly. "Then Joey used a Monster Reborn to resurrect one of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon sisters!"

Flame Swordsman looked surprised. "He didn't," he remarked.

["Oh, he did, alright,"] Baby Dragon snarled. ["Then Kaiba got angry and completely wiped us all out!"]

["Even I know that was a stupid idea,"] Hayabusa Knight squawked. ["Kaiba sure is oddly protective with the three Blue-Eyes sisters."]

"I know," Flame Swordsman remarked. "And it was his deep appreciation for them that spoiled them, making them act like divas."

"I could have sworn I heard one of them complaining about a ruined claw-manicure during the duel," Gearfried the Iron Knight recalled.

"I believe she was, my friend," Time Wizard said. "That sure was a highly amusing moment for us."

Flame Swordsman let out an amused chuckle. "You should have been there when Yugi fought against their fusion mode," he recalled.

Baby Dragon burst into laughter. ["Oh man, that was hilarious!"] he growled. ["They were all 'oh no, our beautiful bluish-white scales are melting into disgusting goop'!"]

"Uh… I hate to interrupt the moment, but don't we have friends to cheer for?" Battle Warrior asked.

"You're right!" Swordsman of Landstar exclaimed. "Yugi is going to face off against Marik!"

"Then we better get going," Flame Swordsman said.

* * *

A few minutes later, the monsters arrived at the deck's viewing room, where the other monsters were. "There you guys are," Jinzo said. "Yugi and Marik are just shuffling each other's decks."

["Whew!"] Baby Dragon growled. ["So we didn't miss anything!"]

["I mussst say, thisss deck sure isss comfortable,"] Insect Queen buzzed, happily snuggling up in a beanbag chair. ["Massster Underwood never provided me with sssuch luxury."]

"Really?" Time Wizard asked. "From what I observed, you were apparently Weevil's best card."

["Yesss, but all of the monstersss had to sssleep on uncomfortable ssstraw nessstsss,"] Insect Queen buzzed. ["And there wasss the conssstant threat of being dissscarded if we didn't work well in the deck."]

"Joey isn't cruel at all," Gilford the Lightning said. "He loves and appreciates all his monsters. He would never treat his cards like that."

"We can discuss previous owners another time," Flame Swordsman said. "The duel is about to begin."

["Go Yugi!"] Baby Dragon growled. ["Kick that artichoke-headed guy's butt!"]

"Do you think we'll get to see Red-Eyes in this game?" Rocket Warrior asked.

["Who knows, my friend,"] Panther Warrior growled. ["Who knows."]


	3. A Shining Debut

When Dark Magician Girl returned to the waiting room, she was greeted by cheers and applause. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "What's this?"

"We saw the duel in the viewing room," Dark Magician explained. "You were amazing in your first duel."

"It wasn't that special," Dark Magician Girl said.

"Don't underestimate yourself," Queen's Knight said. "You used the power of both Dark Magicians to deliver the final blow."

["Yeah!"] Kuriboh chirped. ["Not bad for a first duel."]

Dark Magician Girl smiled softly. "Thank you," she said, petting Kuriboh on the head.

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard outside the waiting room. ["What was that?"] Alpha the Magnet Warrior beeped.

["Yeah… About that…"] Feral Imp growled. ["You know how Yugi is letting Red-Eyes Black Dragon stay with us?"]

"What did you do?" Dark Magician asked in response.

["Silver Fang said he'll watch over him,"] Feral Imp growled.

["WHAT?"] Summoned Skull growled. ["Why would you do that?!"]

["From what you told us, Red-Eyes Black Dragon acts like a puppy,"] Feral Imp growled. ["And since Silver Fang is a wolf…"]

CRASH!

"That better not be what I think it is," Dark Magician said, clearly annoyed.

* * *

Feral Imp brought Dark Magician and Summoned Skull (due to the electrical skeleton having such a close bond with the black-scaled dragon) to the guest room, where Red-Eyes Black Dragon was currently staying in. Sure enough, the room was a complete wreck and Silver Fang looked frazzled and exhausted. Red-Eyes Black Dragon, on the other hand…

["I love staying in this deck!"] Red-Eyes Black Dragon roared, happily wagging his tail. ["It's so nice and comfy and there are plenty of toys for me to play with! Sure Joey's deck is nice, but not this luxurious!"]

"What happened here?" Dark Magician asked Silver Fang.

["Wolves may be the ancestor of dogs, but this dragon is the one who needs a leash,"] Silver Fang whimpered. ["I mean, did Rex leave him next to sugar packets or something?"]

Summoned Skull let out a groan and he rubbed his forehead in annoyance. ["No, it's not that,"] he growled. ["You know how when monsters form a fusion, they can hear each other's thoughts?"]

"Of course," Dark Magician said. "Flame Swordsman is an example of that."

["When I fused with Red-Eyes Black Dragon during the duel against the Paradox Brothers, I heard everything he was thinking,"] Summoned Skull growled. ["Apparently it seems that unlike Weevil, Rex deeply cares about his cards so much that he spoils them all sweetly. As a result of this care and affection, all of his dinosaur and dragon monsters act like dogs, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon is no exception. So it's not sugar packets. Red-Eyes Black Dragon pretty much has the maturity level of a toddler because he was pampered a lot back in Rex's deck."]

["Great…"] Silver Fang whimpered. ["Now you tell me."]

["Oh, come on, Silver Fang!"] Red-Eyes Black Dragon happily roared. ["Joey's monsters all love me! I'm sure you'll love me too!"] He grabbed a toy rope. ["Now come on, let's play!"]

But Silver Fang collapsed. This was going to be a long tournament…


	4. Embarrassment

["AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"] Cyanea the Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared. ["That was, like, the most horrifying battle ever!"]

["I know, right?!"] Livia the second Blue-Eyes White Dragon roared. ["My lovely scales melted into, like, a gooey mess!"]

As Cyanea and Livia continued to whine and complain, the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Taisie, rolled her eyes. ["Oh, quit your whining,"] she growled. ["The duel's over. We're totally back to normal now."]

Cyanea scoffed. ["That's so easy for you to say,"] she snarled. ["You were, like, revived thanks to Seto's Monster Reborn card."]

["Well be thankful he did!"] Taisie roared. ["We so won the duel thanks to that card."]

At that moment, the three Blue-Eyes sisters were greeted by Battle Ox. ["There you are, girls,"] he growled. ["We still have to plan out our duel with Pegasus."]

["Do you mind?!"] Livia roared. ["We're, like, still recovering from that last duel!"]

["Don't mind Livia, Battle Ox,"] Taisie growled. ["She and Cyanea are so totally upset because Yugi's fossilized elephant rotted them."]

["You too!"] Cyanea roared.

["But I was revived back into my beautiful self,"] Taisie growled happily, flaunting her scales and wings.

["You can talk about your beauty later,"] Battle Ox growled said. ["We need to figure out how to defeat Pegasus so we can help Seto get Mokuba back."]

* * *

And so, Battle Ox and the Blue-Eyes sisters arrived in the deck's prep room, where all the other monsters were waiting for them. After all, since the sisters are the deck leaders, their job is to plan out the deck strategies for upcoming duels.

["Alright everyone,"] Taisie growled. ["Our objective is to, like, save Mokuba. So of course, we'll handle the fighting while you jokers serve as pawns."]

"Hey!" Saggi exclaimed.

["Oh, don't act like that wasn't directed at you,"] Taisie growled, rolling her eyes. ["So are we all in agreement?"]

"Hang on," Judge Man said. "Remember what happened the last time you girls used that strategy twice?"

["Well excuse us for being so talented and powerful!"] Cyanea roared. ["You guys are, like, mediocre compared to us!"]

["Yeah!"] Livia snarled. ["So don't underestimate us!"]

["Ssso you don't think Pegasssusss hasss Exodia in hisss deck?"] Grappler hissed.

That caused the Blue-Eyes sisters to look scared. ["Don't you dare bring that up!"] Livia roared.

["Like, I broke a claw thanks to that monster!"] Taisie roared.

"And what about the last duel we had?" La Jinn asked. "You girls were melted alive."

["Yeah, but we totally won thanks to Seto's brilliant leadership and strategies,"] Cyanea happily growled.

["Yeah, if threatening direct murder counts as 'brilliant' leadership,"] Rude Kaiser growled.

["Don't question Seto's genius!"] Livia snarled. ["We'll, like, use the same strategy as before and that's that!"]

"But…" Mystic Horseman began.

["No buts!"] Taisie roared. ["Now let's get into position and save Mokuba!"]

But the other monsters looked concerned. Sure the Blue-Eyes sisters are the best in the deck, but who knows what kind of cards Pegasus uses…


	5. A Severed Connection

"Kaiba, I've never backed away! And I'm not starting now! Celtic Guardian, attack!"

With that, Celtic Guardian gripped his sword and ran towards the melting three-headed dragon. He was ready to deliver the final blow, although he wasn't sure why Yugi was hesitant to give him the command. All he had to do was attack one of the two weaker heads and he would be able to save Solomon! All that work on this crazy island would finally pay off-

"STOP!"

Confused, Celtic Guardian froze in place and awkwardly lowered his sword. What was going on? Why did Yugi halted the attack? And why did his voice suddenly change?

"Couldn't do it, huh? White Lightning Attack!"

* * *

Celtic Guardian appeared in the deck's waiting room along with the other monsters that took part in the duel. "What just happened?" he asked.

["Beats me,"] Kuriboh chirped with a shrug.

["I don't get it either,"] Griffore growled. ["I thought Yugi wanted to save Solomon. Why did he let Kaiba win?"]

"Come on, guys," Giant Soldier of Stone said. "There has to be some reason for Yugi forfeiting like that."

["Well I can't believe he ruined my moment!"] Mammoth Graveyard trumpeted. ["I was this close to melting those snobby sisters into a pile of goop!"]

"Everyone, calm down," Dark Magician said. "I'm sure Yugi has his reasons to-"

But then Beaver Warrior walked in. ["Hey guys?"] he growled. ["You might want to take a look at this."]

* * *

At the viewing room, Beaver Warrior showed the other monsters what was playing on the monitor. For some reason, Yugi was crying. "What's wrong with Yugi?" Gaia asked.

["He's been like this since the duel ended,"] Beaver Warrior growled. ["He can't even stand up."]

["Poor guy…"] Curse of Dragon sadly growled.

"I almost couldn't control it. This other presence deep inside me… He was willing to go all the way against Kaiba!"

"Another presence? Inside you?"

"What do you mean? What the heck are you talking about, buddy?"

"Like me, Yugi has some sort of ancient spirit inside him. It has something to do with our Millennium Items."

"I am afraid of this spirit inside me. So afraid, that I will never duel again!"

Then without warning, the monitor went completely blank. ["Great,"] Summoned Skull growled in annoyance. ["Do I have to reboot the connection with my electrical powers again?"]

Feral Imp checked the monitor. ["I don't think that's the case,"] he growled. ["It seems our connection to Yugi has been severed."]

["Seriously?!"] Mammoth Graveyard trumpeted. ["He lost a duel and he decided to never duel again because of this one loss?! That's stupid!"]

"I think there's more to that," Dark Magician said. "We need to speak to the monsters from Yugi's original deck."

* * *

Some time later, the monsters had brought Blackland Fire Dragon, the three Magnet Warriors, Gandora, Marshmallon, Violet Hecate, Silent Swordsman, and Silent Magician (Yugi's original deck leader) to the viewing room. Needless to say, they were pretty shocked when they found out what happened to Yugi.

"And that's what happened in the duel," Dark Magician concluded.

Silent Magician looked deeply concerned. She looked at Blackland Fire Dragon, who spoke for her (since she and Silent Swordsman are both completely mute), and placed her hand on his arm. ["She's just as worried as you,"] Blackland Fire Dragon growled.

["But we thought the Millennium Puzzle aged Yugi by ten years for some silly reason,"] Marshmallon squeaked.

["Doesn't seem like that to me,"] Summoned Skull growled. ["You guys know Yugi longer than we have. Were there any times Yugi's behavior changed when he 'aged'?"]

["Which time do you want us to tell you about?"] Gamma the Magnet Warrior beeped.

"Do you mean to say that has happened more than once?" Dark Magician asked.

"Only a few," Violet Hecate answered. "All he did was make a hall monitor see leaves as money, blind a TV show director, pulled a Tale-Tell Heart on a terrible singer, knocked out a fake psychic using chloroform, killed someone in a chemical explosion, broke a teacher's face, poisoned a shoe salesman to death with a scorpion, electrocuted a gang to death, scorched a group of thugs, exposed a game show host as a fraud, engulfed a thief in shadows and left his face cracked, fed the soul of a former friend to twenty-five dragons, tricked a group of yoyo-wielding gangsters into falling to their deaths, and rapidly-aged the school beauty Regina Dazzle into an elderly woman."

The non-original deck monsters were absolutely shocked. ["WHAT?"] Beaver Warrior growled.

"Wait, that isn't a few?" Violet Hecate asked.

"No, a few is two or three," Dark Magician pointed out. "What you described means that the Millennium Puzzle has manipulated Yugi into doing a lot of terrible things!"

["Are you sure?"] Beta the Magnet Warrior beeped. ["By my calculations, those people Violet Hecate described were jerks."]

"That's not the point," Dark Magician said. "Murder is still murder, and Yugi would never do something that sinister."

Silent Magician pouted. ["She remembers that the yoyo gang actually tried to hang Yugi,"] Blackland Fire Dragon growled. ["So to be fair, they kind of deserved to die."]

["Yeah!"] Marshmallon squeaked as Silent Swordsman nodded in agreement.

["Hang on guys,"] Gandora growled. ["According to Dark Magician, Yugi halted the final attack because of some 'other presence'. What if it has to do with the Millennium Puzzle and all those times he confronted those jerks?"]

Violet Hecate let out a sad sigh. "I miss the days when we gathered in this room and cheered for Yugi as he tried to solve that Puzzle," she lamented. "Now it seems it has somehow split his mind apart."

["But what can we do?"] Alpha the Magnet Warrior beeped. ["With our connection severed, we have no idea what's going on outside the deck."]

["True,"] Kuriboh chirped. ["I guess all we do is wait."]

"Worrying won't solve anything," Dark Magician agreed. "For now, we should go to bed. Perhaps things will resolve itself by tomorrow."

* * *

Things didn't resolve itself the next day.

["Oh, come on!"] Feral Imp exclaimed, pounding his fist on the staticky monitor. ["How is this not working?!"]

"How odd," Mystical Elf remarked. "The connection is back on, but it seems we cannot see and hear what is going on."

["This is just perfect!"] Kuriboh angrily chirped. ["How are we supposed to strategize our next duel now?! We don't even know who we're going to face next!"]

"Calm down everyone," Dark Magician said. "Whatever is going on, we can take care of it. Hopefully the connection is good enough for use to hear which one of us Yugi needs."

"Gaia *zzz* Knight!"

"I guess that's my cue," Gaia said before he teleported to the field.

["Now what?"] Beaver Warrior growled. ["Without a clear reception, we have no idea what Gaia is facing!"]

"Let's think logically," Dark Magician said. "Yesterday Yugi lost some of his star chips. Perhaps there are some remaining duelists on the island for Yugi to duel."

"Well hopefully he's dueling a normal duelist," Celtic Guardian said. "I've had enough of those weirdos."

"What about Mako Tsunami?" Mystical Elf asked. "He was very noble."

"He's an exception," Celtic Guardian replied.

"And *zzz* attack with *zzz*"

["What did he say?"] Silver Fang growled in concerned.

Feral Imp squinted at the monitor. ["I think he needs Summoned Skull,"] he growled.

["No problem,"] Summoned Skull growled, cracking his knuckles. ["I'll take care of this amateur in a few seconds!"] He teleported to the field.

At that point, Silent Magician and Blackland Fire Dragon arrived. Dark Magician noticed their presence. "Are you still concerned about Yugi?" he asked.

Silent Magician looked heartbroken. ["She was the first card Yugi ever received,"] Blackland Fire Dragon growled. ["As a result of this, she has a close bond with him."]

"So you're worried about him?" Dark Magician asked.

Silent Magician responded by hugging Dark Magician, tears coming from her eyes. "It's alright," Dark Magician said, patting the mute spellcaster's back. "I'm not sure what's going on in the field, but I know Yugi can win this duel against this unknown duelist."

And so, the monsters watched the staticky monitor, wondering what was going on. Yugi didn't call on a monster for a while. Why was there a long hesitation? But after a long wait, a voice came through.

"*zzz* I'll also *zzz* Imp *zzz*"

["That's my cue!"] Feral Imp happily growled before he teleported to the field.

Not much happened afterwards. With a poor connection, the monsters still couldn't figure out who Yugi was dueling. Some time passed after another summon was revealed.

"*zzz* Dark Magician *zzz* defense *zzz*"

"I suppose Yugi is getting desperate if he's summoning me," Dark Magician said. He got into defense mode as he teleported to the field.

But after Dark Magician was summoned, the monsters still didn't return to the waiting room. "Oh dear," Mystical Elf said. "I fear the worst."

"It's okay," Celtic Guardian said, placing a reassuring hand on Mystical Elf's shoulder. "Yugi is strong and competent. He can face any threat."

"But what if this has to do with the last duel we faced?" Mystical Elf asked. "What if this poor connection is because Yugi is holding back and not using his Millennium Puzzle?"

["You might be right,"] Beaver Warrior growled. ["The last time I checked, Yugi vowed to never duel again. Something must have happened to him that made him realize he had to save Solomon from Pegasus, but he's still shaken by what happened with Kaiba."]

"Indeed, my buck-toothed friend," Mystical Elf replied. "While we know very little about his Puzzle, it seems that both sides are needed for a proper connection. But who knows if that connection will ever be reestablished."

"Mai, thanks for reminding me that a true duelist faces his problems. You're right. I was holding back, but not any longer!"

Kuriboh zoomed over to the monitor. ["Guys, our connection is back!"] he excitedly chirped. ["And it looks like Yugi did make it to Pegasus' castle!"]

["Alright!"] Silver Fang happily howled. ["He did it! He's closer to rescuing Solomon!"]

Silent Magician pointed at the monitor. ["Wait guys,"] Blackland Fire Dragon growled. ["It looks like Yugi is dueling Mai, but he's losing."]

"Not to worry," Mystical Elf said. "From the looks of it, Mai is using a trap card called Mirror Wall." She smiled wide. "But I have an idea."

["You do?"] Beaver Warrior growled.

"Indeed," Mystical Elf replied. "Now go get Catapult Turtle and Black Luster Soldier. I am certain we can use their help."


	6. Birth of Blue-Eyes

At first, she felt nothing. All she saw was total darkness, and she couldn't hear anything either. It was a cold, empty feeling.

But then there was a flash of light, and suddenly her senses awoke in an instant. When the light died down, all she saw was young boy with long black hair. She blinked, wondering who this boy was.

"I want you to take good care of me and Seto. That someday, you'll come to life and take us far away from here."

She couldn't understand what was going on. Who was this 'Seto', and why did he need to be protected?

She didn't have much time to think, for suddenly she had found herself in a room with other monsters. It was only a small number consisting of Baby Dragon, Basic Insect, Gemini Elf, Niwatori, Saggi the Dark Clown, The Furious Sea King, and Torike. They all looked at her in alarm.

She growled softly, causing Saggi to step forward. "My goodness," he said. "You must be a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, but you look so…different."

She growled in confusion. Different? What did he mean by that word?

Niwatori clucked and escorted her over to some kind of glass. She was alarmed at what she saw. There was a strange, hand-drawn creature staring back at her. She blinked, then reached forward to touch this glass. That was when she noticed the creature repeating her gesture. Then she looked at her own hand- no, wing. Somehow this was what she looked like.

Seeing herself like this made her sad. She wasn't as detailed as the other monsters, and she could have sworn she was supposed to have arms and hands. So what was she even doing in a place like this? She growled in distress.

"Calm down," one of the Gemini Elf sisters said. "You're in Seto's deck. We're his monsters."

Deck… Of course! It all made sense! She was a hand-drawn card, and she had become part of this small deck! She let out a small growl, letting the others know that she was satisfied.

"Hi Taisie."

Her senses perked. Who said that?

"It's alright," the second Gemini Elf sister said. "I think he gave you a name."

A name? Why would she be given a name? Saggi called her 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'. Isn't that technically her name?

"Don't worry," The Furious Sea King said. "We'll help you get used to this deck."

"All we do is watch what's on the monitor," Saggi said, pointing at some kind of large screen. "Someday we'll be able to participate in duels like all the other monsters."

She walked over to this 'monitor' and looked at the image. There was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes smiling at her. Somehow she felt an instant connection, almost as if she should trust this person. She lifted a wing and touched the monitor, vowing to protect this boy at all costs.

["Se…to…"] she growled softly.

* * *

 **Many Years Later…**

["Mokuba!"] Cyanea roared. ["You have to, like, snap out of it!"]

["It's no use,"] Livia growled sadly. ["He so can't hear us from the deck."]

Taisie looked at the monitor in sorrow. While the deck master was Kaiser Sea Horse, they already lost a large number of monsters, at thanks to Noah's deck master, they were at a strong disadvantage.

Suddenly, Taisie felt a tug at her heart. Somehow Seto had drawn the card he needed. ["Like, he needs my help,"] she growled.

["Huh?"] Cyanea growled in confusion.

["I made a vow to totally protect Seto and Mokuba!"] Taisie growled. ["And, like, I know I can help!"]

["Are you sure?"] Livia growled.

["Yes,"] Taisie growled. ["I can do it!"]

"Behold! The incredible power of my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

["Like, that's my cue,"] Taisie happily growled. She proceeded to teleport to the field…

* * *

…and enter the duel in a flash of lightning. She let out a powerful roar as a way of alerting her presence to Mokuba. This had to work!

And sure enough, as soon as Mokuba saw Taisie, he immediately snapped out of it and ran over to Seto. Seeing that made the dragon so happy!

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Gradius!"

Taisie obeyed the command as tears of joy streamed down her scaly face, completely destroying Noah's monsters.


End file.
